


Red frowny faces

by sp1lt_1nk



Series: trans keith [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Light Angst, Nail Polish, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Sibling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp1lt_1nk/pseuds/sp1lt_1nk
Summary: Shiro, Keith's older brother, had made him record when he felt depressed or generally upset in their calendar but using a red frowny face. It was only Wednesday and yet three red frowny faces appeared in a lie accros their calendar.





	Red frowny faces

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some trans! Keith and supportive sibling! Shiro to fill the hole in my heart

Keith walked over to the calendar that hung in his and shiro's kitchen as he uncapped the red pen. He found the date and quickly drew a frowny face. that was three this week already.

Ever since the call from the school counselor Shiro, Keith's older brother, had made him record when he felt depressed or generally upset. It was only Wednesday and yet three red frowny faces appeared in a lie accros their calendar.

Keith felt himself slipping again, so instead of letting himself get pulled down he took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. Tea. Tea made him feel better. 

As Keith refilled the battered old kettle he caught a glimpse of the chipped pale purple nail polish that Lance had pained on his nails. He slammed the kettle down on the stove and furiously turned on the element. He quickly when to the bathroom and rummaded around for something that could take the varnish off his nails. Of course his mom hasn't stepped foot in the house for years, but no body else would have used nail polish remover. 

He found what he was looking for in an old cupboard. The kettle was screeching by the time he's removed all the purple nail polish. 

He felt like he wanted to screach alongside the kettle, but instead he pointed out the hot water into a slightly chipped mug that had belonged to his dad. Unlike his father, he was a tea kinda guy, not the avid black coffee guy his dad had been. 

The sun had set a while ago and the dark sky make Keith feel even more helpless as he took a sip of tea. 

The sound of keys jingling had Keith setting down his mug and briskly walking I've to the front door to let his brother in. 

“Hey! Man… it's pouring out there.” Shiro groaned as he shook his head like a dog, getting water droplets over everything within a couple of feet (including Keith)

“Shiro! What the hell?” Keith laughed as his older brother affectionately ruffled his hair, messing up his out of control black hair.

“It's good to see you too, buddy.” Shiro said before he dropped his bag by the door with a sigh. “Is that the good tea I bought?” he said as he shot Keith a side glace, knowing already that yes, It was.

“uh, no of course not.” He lied but shiro just smirked as he pushed past him into the tiny kitchen. 

“it is! I knew it you weasle!” He teased before he tackled Keith and started to tickle him. God Shiro really knew his weaknesses. 

“Shiro,” Keith complained inbetween laughs, “oww...it hurst stop.” 

Shiro paused and stood up, looking down at Keith. “You're not still wearing your binder, are you?” 

Keith sheepishly looked down at his bare feet in the wood floor. 

“Go take it off right now, that's an order young man.” He yelled as Keith ran upstairs to change. 

While Keith was upstairs, Shiro took the liberty to make himself some tea, after all it had been a bit of a splurge and he might as well drink the stupid stuff. 

As Shiro sat down at the counter, his gaze flicked over to the calendar that unfortunately in the wall. Three frowny faces this week. Shiro had always reminded Keith that he could talk to him, after all what we're older brothers for? But Keith never really talked much about what made him so upset. 

The sound of footsteps on the creaky stairs gave Shiro a bit of time to compose himself 

“I see there's another frowny face on the calendar, Keith. Want to talk about it?” 

“Uh.” Keith floundered, he did want tot alj about it. But the words seemed to be trapped in his throat. 

“You dont have to but I'm here for you. I'm always here for you.” 

Keith joined him at the small island in the kitchen, sipping in his tea. “I started my period.” He said after a few minutes. He cringed as the words exited his mouth but now that he'd started. He couldn't stop. 

“And it makes me so mad that I have to go though this ever month when I'm not supposed to!” His voice cracked, but not from his new hormones. “And no one at school uses my pronouns and people talk about it behind my back and-” Tears dripped down his face, but he frustratedly rubbed them away with the sleeve of his jumper. 

Shiro gently wrapped his arms around Keith ins silent comfort as Keith sobbed his heart out. 

After a while Keith tears ran out, but Shiro continued to stroke Keith's hair and hold him tightly. 

“I took off Lance's nail polish.” Keith said finally, his voice scratchy and raw.

“Oh?” Shiro said, surprised. Keith had been happy to come home and show him what the cute boy in class had done to his nails.

“It's handsome, like you!” Keith had quoted when he came home from school a few weeks ago. The young boy so enthusiastic about his new friend Lance.

“Yeah, and I feel bad. I liked it.” Keith admitted. “Is that wrong? Lance wears nail polish and no one makes fun of him.” 

“Do people make fun of you for it?” Shiro asked, becoming furious as he felt Keith nod where his head was pressed against his chest. 

“How about this. We go to the store and you can pick out 5 colours of any nail polish you want. Well rent a movie and get some good popcorn-”

“That you won't burn this time?” Keith snickers. His voice becoming less unsteady even though he sniffs a few times. 

“Yeah, I won't burn it.” Shiro agrees. “Should we invite Lance?” He watches at Keith's face turns feel shade of red as he violently shakes his head no. 

“Oh my god Shiro, no way.” 

“Alright then. Nail polish and popcorn first, then pizza an movie.” the drive to the closest drug store didn't take long and Keith was already picturing what colours would be on his nails tomorrow. But as soon as he got close to the make section, a lady in a uniform approached him.

“Hello! Can I help you with anything?” Keith panicked. Of course she thought he was a girl looking at makeup. 

“Uh, n-no thanks.” He briskly walked by the rows of makeup before he saw an advertisement for one of the companies. On the advertisement was a few women for different skin tones. But there! Right there in the middle was a man! He was wearing gorgeous makeup. He already knew that he found men attractive, but men in Makeup was something   
That he hadn't even considered. 

“Keith? Got your five colours?” Shiro said has he approached him.

“Not yet. Hold on as sec.” Keith looked over the shelves of nail polish, settling on baby blue, light green, a shimmery gold shade, black and finally a glittery and bold red colour. 

“You almost have a full rainbow there.” Shiro laughed. As he placed the nail polishes in his shopping car that contained two frozen pizzas and a few boxes of microwave popcorn. “Just in case” Shiro said with wink as the check out lady scanned the third box of popcorn. 

Once everything was ready and Keith and Shiro had managed to agree on a movie, the sat down on the floor with their pizza. Shiro, being the older and more sensible sibling, waited untill his pizza wasn't scalding hot. Keith however. Like the hot head his was, dive straight in and then complained about the skin in the roof of his mouth blistering. 

After the pizza was finished they moved onto painting Keith's nails. Keith figured that the pale blue shade would be the least noticeable. It made Shiro mad that that's was the reason for Keith picking that shade. But as Keith explained further it might have had more to do with the fact that Lance had a sweater in this exact shade and that made him feel happy. 

With the first coat done Keith was unable to eat any of the popcorn Shiro made. He worried that he'd smear the polish and that he'd have to start again. Thankfully Shiro only burned half of the popcorn with his awful microwaving skills and the second attempt turns out much better. 

Nearing the end of the movie. Keith pained shiro's fingers the gold shade as he snored after falling asleep. 

Keith looked down at his hands and though about how cute they would look when they held Lance's. The blue going perfectly with the purple nail polish he always wore. Suddenly Keith realized that tomorrow night not be a red frowny face day after all


End file.
